


Sometimes He Was

by Current521



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: I do not know exactly where this came from but it sure is here, Uhh Ted isn't in Black Friday meaning he doesn't want a Wiggly and I am here to say why, this is a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ted is content to just *be* because that's enough. And maybe he doesn't deserve better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sometimes He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Emmelie and I started talking about why the various Hatchetfield characters were or were not looking for a Wiggly, which sparked this

Ted wasn’t exactly what one would call happy. He wasn’t sad either, at least he didn’t think so, but happy was a strong word. So was content. Ted simply  _ was _ .

Sometimes he  _ was _ in Charlotte’s bed, more present than ever, with her on top of him. Sometimes he  _ was _ at work, bored and hardly present at all. Sometimes he  _ was _ in his own apartment, alone, watching shitty reality TV and, more often than not, day drinking.

Nonetheless, he was content. He was fine being lonely outside of when he was with Charlotte, was fine being second, was fine being bored, was fine being drunk. Because he was also an asshole, blew up on Charlotte too often, blew off his family, and he deserved it.

Everyone was going crazy about some new toy that was on the market. It was called a Tickle-Me Wiggly, and Ted didn’t get it. Sure, it seemed to be the solution to every problem; Bill was getting one for Alice so that she’d talk to him again; Charlotte was getting one for herself, because she was lonely and having something to alleviate that even for a moment was worth it; Mr. Davidson was getting one for his wife because she wanted children and he, well, couldn’t have them.

He went to the mall anyway, just to see what all the fuss was about. He left as soon as the chaos started, but he knew.

He’d heard the doll. “Ted. Ted.”

“What the fuck?”

“I can help you, Ted. You’re so lonely, I can help you. Charlotte will love you, you just need to fight for me.”

“No. I’m not about to get some fucking doll to fix my problems for me. I deserve these; I’m an asshole, and I deserve this, and if anyone’s gonna fix it, it’s gonna be me.”   
And Ted ran. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had been in the wrong, if that doll really could fix things for him, but he stayed home and drank red wine and watched  _ Big Brother _ and didn’t check the news at all. Because sometimes he  _ was  _ genuinely content just being an asshole.


End file.
